The term "remotely piloted vehicles" (RPV) covers radio controlled or fly-by-wire vehicles ranging from simple toy cars and airplanes to complex remotely controlled aircraft drones used in experimental or military applications. Typically, operator control of these vehicles is in the form of joystick movement. The joystick movements are transmitted as vehicle commands via radio frequency waves to a receiver mounted on the vehicle. The vehicle commands are interpreted onboard the vehicle and used to control the movement of the vehicle. Unfortunately, precise control of RPV movements is difficult to achieve with a joystick. However, precise control is particularly important when the RPV is operating within precise windows of scaled speed and/or height restrictions.